


【윤몽｜潤弘】星彩

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 克蘇魯的呼喚參考有
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 1





	【윤몽｜潤弘】星彩

那個始終專注於藥草研究的魔法師，逐漸無法控制自己的視線。

金弘中的眼裡除了紅綠黃橙的花草、滾燙冒泡的魔藥水之外，多了一個人。他比春日盛開的花更加精緻，閃耀的氣場比蒸氣更灼眼，他甚至沾染森林的芬芳，讓金弘中的房間變得不再無趣。  
儘管他們的身高差迫使他必須揚著下巴才能與那個人對視，脖子很痛，心裡也有點酸。  
但即使用由下往上這種致命角度看著那個人，他的美貌依舊。

「我對人類沒有興趣。」被丁潤浩邀約時，金弘中總是這麼說，一邊盯著碗裡煮沸的薰衣草精油或其他散發草腥味的東西——但他永遠都無法拒絕丁潤浩。  
「嗯……說不定我不是人類呀？」丁潤浩笑著說。「哥，我們還沒去過南方的森林對吧？我想去看看那裡的星彩間歇泉。」  
「我們去過南方了。」金弘中抬起頭，不滿地盯著丁潤浩。但他不明白，自己怎麼會對丁潤浩的忘事感到生氣。「……但間歇泉確實沒有去過。我聽說那裡很危險。」  
「但我聽說，星彩間歇泉在晚上噴發時特別漂亮。再說了，要是有什麼危險的話，我會保護你的。」  
金弘中轉頭，繼續盯著他的薰衣草。「我是大人了，況且還比你大。」  
「所以，哥要不要陪我去嘛。」丁潤浩一手撐著臉頰，試著用燦爛的雙眼說服金弘中。  
「……。」  
「哥答應的話，會給你獎勵的。前所未有的東西哦。」  
「我又不是狗狗。」  
「你不好奇是什麼獎勵嗎？」  
「……。」說實話，很好奇。金弘中站起身。「走吧。」  
「太好了——啊，獎勵要到了那裡才能告訴你。」

金弘中斜眼瞪他，但依然讓丁潤浩興致勃勃地牽著他走，還不忘拿了件絨毛披風給金弘中，說夜晚的森林只有十幾度，要是著涼就不好玩了。  
每一次出門的丁潤浩都像期待散步的大型犬，比金弘中的手還要再大一號的手掌緊緊握著他，邁開步伐的距離差異往往讓金弘中跟得吃力。但今天，讓金弘中心跳加快的原因不只是走路的速度。

他不想承認，但他在意丁潤浩口中的獎勵究竟是什麼。

金弘中從他那裡收過很多禮物，特殊造型的玻璃量杯、可以用上一年的蠟燭套組、高等魔法師製作的護身符、稀有的透納樹葉和蒔蘿……，他實在猜想不到「前所未有」的那個東西會是什麼。

另一件事是星彩間歇泉。  
事實上，星彩間歇泉並沒有記載於任何官方地圖或行政區內，稱呼那裡為民間傳說也不為過，他們甚至在兒時聽過許多關於那裡嚇人的故事。

——要是有什麼危險的話，我會保護你的。

金弘中側頭望向並肩的丁潤浩，他的雙眼堅定地向著前方前進；他總是如此，就算沒有地圖或探路鳥，他也從不在錯綜複雜的森林迷路。  
這樣也好。金弘中低頭，瞥見他們倆牽緊的雙手。

如果那裡真的如他所說的美麗，那麼金弘中不希望丁潤浩是和自己以外的人一起看見。


End file.
